Kit Fisto (Earth-SW77)
Kit Fisto was a Nautolan Jedi Master during the last years of the Galactic Republic. He was among the Jedi who fought in the Battle of Geonosis and was one of the few survivors out of the 200 Jedi who traveled there. He became a Jedi General of the Clone Army in the Clone Wars and took part in such conflicts as the Mission to Vassek's third moon and the Battle of Mon Cala. He was also involved in a mission with his former Padawan Nahdar Vebb to capture the escaped prisoner, Nute Gunray—however, the two ended up facing the notorious Jedi hunter General Grievous inside his lair. While Vebb perished at the hands of the General, Fisto very nearly bested him in combat, and escaped with his life, but without Gunray, ultimately making the mission a failure. At some point during the Clone Wars, Fisto accepted a seat on the Jedi Council. While he was at the Jedi Temple, Galen Skywalker revealed to Mace Windu that Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was a Sith Lord. Windu took Fisto, alongside Jedi Masters Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin to Palpatine's office to arrest him. In the following duel, after Kolar and Tiin had perished, Fisto was killed by the Chancellor. Biography At some point prior to the Clone Wars, Fisto accepted the young Force-sensitive Mon Calamari Nahdar Vebb as Padawan, and trained him in the ways of the Force. They went their separate ways after Vebb earned the title of Jedi Knight. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis By 22 BBY, tensions between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems were growing at an alarming rate. After senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo narrowly survived multiple assassination attempts, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was sent out to track down and find the person behind it. He eventually discovered it was bounty hunter Jango Fett, and subsequently followed him to the barren world of Geonosis. There, he discovered that the Separatists had been developing their own droid army, and contacted the Jedi Temple about his findings moments before he was discovered, and captured. Mace Windu then made the decision to assemble a Jedi assault team, made up of the 200 available Jedi to crush the droid army the Separatists had been creating, and to rescue Obi Wan. Fisto was one of the many Jedi sent out to Geonosis, as part of the Jedi assault team. Upon arriving on Geonosis, Kit Fisto and the Jedi infiltrated the arena, and hid until the time was right. After Windu revealed himself to Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists, they deployed their newfound droid army, and so the Jedi revealed themselves. With thousands of droids in front of them, Fisto and the other Jedi ignited their lightsabers, running toward them and began cutting them down one by one. At one point during the battle, Fisto encountered a malfunctioning droid with the head of PROXY, Amidala's protocol droid. He grinned as he pinned the odd looking droid under the weight of a fallen Super Battle Droid. In the height of the battle, where it seemed that the Separatists had gotten the upper hand, having killed most of the 200 Jedi sent there in the first place, the remaining Jedi, including Fisto, were encircled by battle droids. Before they could be executed, they were rescued by the Republic's newly-acquired clone army, led into the arena by Yoda aboard gunships. Fisto survived the arena skirmish, escaping on board a gunship along with fellow Jedi Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Fisto continued to fight outside the arena, leading a special unit of the newly arrived clone troopers against the remaining droids. The Nautolan Jedi ultimately survived the battle. Lair of General Grievous Following Viceroy Nute Gunray's escape from the Tranquility, Kit Fisto was contacted by the two Jedi escorts that had been accompanying him, Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano, who tasked him with tracking Gunray's stolen ship down, and bringing him back so that he should face trial after the attempted kidnapping of senator Padme Amidala on Rodia. Kit Fisto tracked the location of the stolen ship to the Vassek system. Upon arriving, he contacted the two female Jedi to let them know of his progress, to which they let him know that his former Padawan, Nahdar Vebb, had already trailed the stolen ship, and had landed on the surface of Vassek's third moon. Upon landing on the moon's surface, Fisto reunited with Vebb, congratulating him on his promotion to the rank of Jedi Knight, and expressed his sorrow that he could have not seen the last of his trials. Fisto, Vebb, and several clone troopers then continued to trace the tracking beacon to the entrance of a large fortress, which appeared to be sealed shut. Vebb suggested cutting open the door, while clone commander Fil expressed that they should blow it up. Assessing the situation, Master Fisto simply pressed a specific part of the door, and it opened, allowing them to walk inside. As the group roamed the dimly lit corridors of the fortress, Kit Fisto noted that he sensed something. Moments later, they heard a screeching noise before finally discovering a hall in which they could see and hear what they thought to be Gunray addressing orders to his battle droids. The two Jedi then simply strolled in, and with ease cut down the droids. Thinking they had caught the Vicroy, Nahdar Vebb used the force, to swerve his chair to face them, to which they saw him as a hologram. Gunray exclaimed that they were fools and welcomed them to their supposed doom. Moments later, a hologram of Count Dooku appeared, who apologized for the deception, and offered them an alternative prize, before flickering off, leaving the Jedi stumped. The group then continued walking through the familiar looking corridors in an attempt to find out why they had been lured there. They eventually stumbled upon an armory, which immediately lead Fisto the conclusion that they were in the lair of General Grievous, as it contained several of his spare masks and body armor. Kit Fisto was left utterly confused as to why Count Dooku would lure them there as a trap for his own ally. While he discussed the matter with Nahdar, they received a transmission that there was an incoming ship, and that it matched that of Grievous' ship. Master Fisto, Vebb and Fil then debated what they should do. Nahdar Vebb noted that killing Grievous could turn the tide of the war, but Fisto warned him that they should not underestimate the cyborg warrior. As Grievous entered his lair, the Jedi and the clones quickly sprung to surprise attack him. Kit Fisto welcomed him back into his home, and requested he surrender so that the senate would be more merciful. The cyborg responded that Fisto would be the one begging for mercy, as he ignited his four lightsabers. They briefly dueled, while the clone troopers used the cables attached to their weapons to tug on his legs. Fisto was then able to slice off his legs, leaving him only able to crawl and climb using his upper limbs. The general still managed to kill several clone troopers, before escaping to his control room. Nahdar Vebb angrily claimed that he would have been able to finish him off, had the clones not gotten away, before Fisto suggested they take care of the wounded. Upon examining the dead, Vebb expressed that he could take Grievous, but Kit Fisto once again reminded him that he was not ready to. The group then attempted to leave the castle, but before they could, they were locked in. Grievous then ordered his magna guards to destroy their shuttle outside. Before they were able to also destroy Fisto's starfighter, his astromech droid, R6-H5 piloted it away, narrowly escaping. Grievous then appeared on a hologram, and proceeded to taunt the remaining group. Fisto fired back asking Grievous to come out of hiding, to which he replied that while they wait they should experience all his home had to offer. As his hologram flickered off, the floor beneath them disappeared. Fisto and Vebb were able to easily jump back onto the floor still remaining, however one clone trooper fell to his death. Clone commander Fil dispersed his cable, and was pulled back up by the Jedi. A short while after recovering, from what had just happened, Grievous deployed his pet roggwart Gor, in an attempt to finally finish them off. After Fil began firing his blaster at the beast, Gor grabbed him, then repeatedly smacking him against the ground using it's tail, ultimately leading to the clone commander's death. Master Fisto was then able to chop Gor's front limbs off, as Vebb stabbed it in the back. The beast then fell to the ground, as the Nautolan Jedi stabbed it in the neck, finishing it off. Fueled with anger and rage after the death of Fil, Vebb vowed that he would take revenge for what Grievous had done. Kit Fisto then reminded him that it was not the Jedi way, and that he must always remember his teachings. The duo eventually witnessed Grievous leaving his control room and watched him as he entered a sequence to lock the security door. After Grievous had gone, Fisto went to re-enter the sequence, but as he did, they heard his medical droid alert him that they were trying to enter. The door then opened, and Fisto walked in, but Nahdar did not and protested that they should make an attempt to finish off the cyborg warrior instead. The medical droid then shut the door from his control panel, separating them. With no other options, Fisto made his way up to the control room, and killed the medical droid. Through the security cameras, he watched helplessly as Grievous mercilessly killed his old Padawan. With the chance of killing Grievous gone, Fisto instructed R6 to meet him at the castle's landing platform, so that he may finally leave. Just as he was about to board his starfighter, Grievous suddenly appeared, and the two engaged in a lightsaber duel. Clearly the better swordsman, Fisto was able to sever one of the cyborg's hands, and reclaimed Vebb's lightsaber. He then made use of the force to push Grievous over, but was then met with several of his magna guards. Fisto briefly fought with them, but was outnumbered. In the nick of time, R6 flew the starfighter directly behind the Jedi Master, allowing him to jump back into the cockpit, flying away. Upon arriving back on Coruscant, Fisto reported to the Jedi council on the events that had occurred. Powers and Abilities Category:Earth-SW77